Gardevoir's Sexy Suspender Striptease
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Gardevoir performs an act of fornication upon herself!
1. The Striptease Begins

**Gardevoir's Sexy Suspender Stripease**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Salty Rhedosaurus is right. Everyone deserves one of these. Because no one wants to be a Squidward.

* * *

Gardevoir was in the bathroom of the Team Charm household, the hot water on as she stripped off her dress, stepping into the hot water filled tub as she sighed of relief. She bent down to submerge herself in the relaxing hot water, but was suddenly bitten by a Carvanha, screaming loudly in pain as she tried to pry it off, but failing as the Carvanha had its teeth deep in Gardevoir's bubble butt.

Gardevoir stepped out of the tub, only to be pinched by the legs by two different Chauncher, with Gardevoir screaming louder, before a portal opened up in the bathroom sink, with Gardevoir falling in, still naked as she went through the portal, the Carvanha and Clauncher letting go of her as she did.

Gardevoir ended up in the universe of AoStH, with the evil Doctor Robotnik snooPING AS usual, feeling horny at the sight of Gardevoir's bare butt.

"Oh great, where am I now?" Gardevoir asked herself. "Oh man! Just what the hell was that for?" Gardevoir rubbed herself, still in pain.

Dr. Robotnik popped out of the background, only to be carried away by a random Talonflame as the doctor was burned alive by Talonflame's talons, a Chansey popping out of nowhere and using Heal Bell on Gardevoir, healing her wounds.

"There you go! Good as new!" the Chansey claimed.

"Thanks..." Gardevoir sighed, before being teleported elsewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gallade and Hoopa were conversing with each other in the Turquoise Hill Zone and not Seaside Hill due to Seaside Hill being overused.

"Sounds like a lot of-"

"HOOPA!" Hoopa exclaimed, interrupting Gallade.

"...Sounds like a lot o-"

"HOOPA!" Hoopa exclaimed, interrupting him again.

Gallade gave Hoopa a look of annoyance. "Sounds like a-"

"HOOPA!" Hoopa exclaimed for the third time. "HOOPA!"

Gallade used Shadow Ball on Hoopa, knocking him unconscious.

"Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make over a very popular Youtube Poop, am I right?" Gallade asked the unconscious Hoopa.

**WRONG.**


	2. Gardevoir's Not In Kansas Anymore

Gardevoir was teleported to a a small town that resembled an Animal Crossing town and had a yellow brick road swirl in the middle.

"Now where am I?" Gardevoir asked herself, still in the nude as she covered her breasts.

Suddenly, a large colorful popped out of nowhere, growing as a Lopunny came out, holding a fairy wand.

"Lopunny, is that you?" Gardevoir asked her.

Lopunny took a look at the au naturel Psychic and Fairy type, smiling. "Oooh, you're doing a striptease? Now nice!" she stated, clapping her paws together. "Still, you should wear something. You can't be just anywhere like that."

Lopunny waved her wand at Gardevoir, a Lopunny suit appearing on her, with a pair of false Lopunny ears attached to her head.

"...Thanks." Gardevoir said, looking at her suit and touching her Lopunny ears.

"Now, are you a good doctor, or a bad doctor?" Lopunny asked her with a gleeful grin.

"Why, I'm not a doctor at all." Gardevoir responded. "All I wanted was to take a bath, and all of a sudden I'm doing a striptease! It's crazy!"

"That's nice." Lopunny added. "Anyway, now that you've killed the evil doctor of the past, our Animal Crossing town is finally free!" Lopunny stated, pointing her wand to an unconscious Doctor Robotnik, who was lying down underneath a Talonflame's nest, his body still burned and black as charcoal.

Gardevoir took a glance at the fat, burned doctor, then she gawked. "Wait a minute! This whole thing is a ripoff of The Wizard of Oz, isn't it?" she mentioned, crossing her arms.

Lopunny tilted her head in confusion. "You mean the Wizard of Arc?"

Gardevoir's expression turned to vexation. "That wouldn't happen to be Arceus, would it?"

Lopunny frowned, groaning as she intentionally dropped her wand in frustration. "Damn it, Gar! You just spoiled the ending!" she crossed her arms in frustration. "At least now the author won't have to spend many chapters ripping off more of Oz."

"I'm sorry?" Gardevoir responded, not knowing whether to be sorry or relieved."

Lopunny turned her frown upside down. "Aw, relax! I can't stay mad at you! I just love how you look!" she stated with glee. "Anyway, see you around!" Lopunny disappeared into her bubble, which floated away as the yellow brick road underneath Gardevoir collapsed, with Gardevoir falling down into a dark space with it.

"The great Arc is tired of this, and referring to himself in third person." Arceus stated, watching the Munchkin-like Animal Crossing town crumble before him.


	3. Back To The Team Charm Household

Gardevoir was teleported back to the Team Charm household, still wearing her Lopunny costume from the previous chapter.

"Goodness! What was that all about?" Gardevoir asked herself.

Lopunny then walked into the room, noticing Gardevoir in the Lopunny suit, smiling all the while.

"Wow Gar! I love how you look!" Lopunny squealed, putting her paws together.

Gardevoir blushed, putting down her arms together. "Thanks...you know, an alternate version of you told me the same thing in the previous chapter."

Lopunny snapped her finger, pointing at her friend. "Oh yeah! I heard you were doing a sexy suspender stripease!"

Gardevoir nodded. "Yeah, I am." she replied, rolling her eyes over.

"Well that's great! I just love you so much as my friend, it would warm my heart to see you strip in front of me!" Lopunny claimed in a delighted tone.

Gardevoir chuckled. "Oh Lopsy, you're so obsessed with me." she stated in a playful way.

A few moments later, Medicham walked into the room, shocked to see Gardevoir stripping off her clothes in front of Lopunny. "What the hell is this?"

"Just doing a little striptease." Gardevoir stated, being in the nude.

Medicham was silent for a few seconds. "Ok..." she stepped out of the room.

"What's her deal?" Gardevoir asked.

Lopunny scoffed. "She's just not the type for this sort of thing, that's all!"

As Lopunny was admiring Gardevoir's beautiful body, both of them were suddenly teleported to Reflecting Cave, Gardevoir's body drawing the attention of several Carbink.

"Boy, this author sure is one to get us into situations like this. And he even brought me along!" Lopunny stated.


	4. A Very Charming Moment

Gardevoir and Lopunny managed to get away from the Carbink, the two of them being in a corner, away from the cave's mirrors.

"Ok, glad we got away from them." Gardevoir stated, still in the nude as Lopunny held onto her.

"Yeah. Some creatures can make such a fuss." Lopunny pointed out, then she eyed Gardevoir. "You know Gar, now that we're alone, there's something I've been wanting to do for quite some time..." she murmured, rolling her eyes over.

Gardevoir blushed. "What is it?" she asked as Lopunny moved her head closer to hers.

A few moments later, Diancie came by, gasping and wetting herself in shock as she witnessed Gardevoir and Lopunny kissing behind a rock. "Oh...oh my!" Diancie gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands.

Gardevoir noticed Diancie's reaction, gawking and ceasing her lip interaction with Lopunny. "D-Diancie! What are you doing here?"

"I live here?" Diancie replied, shrugging. "What are you two doing?"

Lopunny stood up with a grin. "Oh, just having a little fun with my best friend!"

Diancie placed her hands on her hips. "Are you taking advantage of your friend's striptease?"

Lopunny opened her mouth to respond, only to hesitate as she stepped aside. "Is that wrong?"

Diancie shrugged again. "Not really."

Gardevoir pulled herself up, showing off her butt with dignity. "Well then, take a gander at these pillows!" she blurted, smiling.

Diancie couldn't help but gape at what she saw, feeling teased as the other Carbink and a few other Pokemon who were in the cave such as Mime Jr., Solosis and Sableye gathered up in the background, watching Gardevoir as she pushed down on her butt cheeks, arousing some of the Pokemon, while Lopunny also watched.


	5. A Contest Striptease

Gardevoir was relaxing alongside Medicham in the Team Charm household while Lopunny was away picking berries.

"I can't believe you got naked in front of a bunch of Carbink, and Diancie!" Medicham stated, feeling a bit shocked.

Gardevoir blushed. "Oh, I didn't mind. Besides, it's not the first time I got naked in public."

Medicham gawked. "What? You mean you've show off your privates before?"

Gardevoir nodded. "Yeah. Back when I used to compete in Pokemon Contests."

"You competed in Pokemon Contests?" Medicham gasped.

Gardevoir smiled as she nodded. "Yeah. Back in 2003 when Gen 3 was all the rage!"

A flashback occurred, which took place inside the Lilycove City Contest Hall. Gardevoir stepped up to the stage in front of the contest judges and an audience filled with humans. Gardevoir then took off her dress, revealing her naked self in front of everyone including the judges, who all gasped at Gardevoir's au naturel state, with Gardevoir happily and naughtily showing off her body, getting the highest score.

"You're unbelievable!" Medicham exclaimed, being revolted by Gardevoir's past striptease.

Gardevoir smiled and blushed. "Well excuse me for strip teasing in front of humans! At least I won!"

Medicham rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."


End file.
